Sonic's Song (odcinek)
Big Daddy |Następny = Birth of a Salesman }} Sonic's Song – jedenasty odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo został wyemitowany jako pięćdziesiąty-piąty odcinek. Fabuła Piosenkarka Catty Carlisle i jej zespół zostali zaproszeni przez Mad Dog Maxa do radia REBL. Catty zaśpiewała tam swój najnowszy przebój, poświęcony jeżowi Sonicowi. W tym czasie Scratch i Grounder założyli najnowszą pułapkę na Sonica, w postaci wielkiej pułapki na niedźwiedzie przywiązanej na drzewa. Czekając na Sonica, wyciągnęli radio i zaczęli słuchać piosenki Catty, nie przejmując się tym że była poświęcona ich wrogowi. Gdy Sonic przybył, stanął w pułapce i zaczął tańczyć, po czym uciekł zanim Scratch i Grounder zdołali go złapać. Roboty zdały sobie wtedy sprawę z tego, że pułapka nie zadziałała. Grounder zrozumiał wtedy, że nie włączyli jej przyciskiem. Gdy jednak robot to zrobił, obaj zostali złapani w metalowych kleszczach. Sonic podbiegł następnie i przez Robocom Phone Groundera zadzwonił do radia, aby jeszcze raz zagrali piosenkę. Scratch i Grounder wrócili potem do bazy Doktora Robotnika z radiem grającym piosenkę Sonica. Gdy wpadli na Doktora Robotnika, ten kazał im wyłączyć piosenkę. Przedstawił następnie swój lokalizator fal radiowych, za pomocą którego udało mu się zlokalizować stację z której nadawana jest piosenka. Robotnik wysłał następnie Scratcha i Groundera, aby zamknęli stację i zrobili wszystko, by powstrzymać piosenkę. Przed wyjściem z bazy roboty zaczęły jeszcze tańczyć do piosenki, ale Robotnik zaczął w nie strzelać swoim promieniem laserowym, każąc im zabrać się do pracy. Tymczasem w stacji Rebel Radio Catty udzielała Maxowi wywiadu na temat stworzenia piosenki, podczas gdy Sonic i Tails słuchali jej przez swoje radio, piekąc kiełbaski w nieznanym regionie planety. Nagle Scratch i Grounder wkroczyli, przerywając audycję i obezwładniając Catty, aby zaprowadzić ją do Robotnika. Słysząc wołanie o pomoc, Sonic i Tails pobiegli do stacji radiowej. Niebieski jeż przebrał się za reportera programu Mobius Tonight, udając że Scratch i Grounder stali się nowymi gwiazdami Mobius. Gdy roboty były zajęte przechwalaniem się do mikrofonu, Sonic, Tails i Catty wymknęli się dyskretnie. Mad Dog Max poinformował następnie roboty, że ktoś chce się z nimi połączyć. Gdy Scratch i Grounder podeszli do wieży nagłaśniającej, Doktor Robotnik zaczął na nich krzyczeć tak mocno, że polecieli na półkę z nagraniami. Sonic, Tails i Catty schronili się w tym czasie w tajnym studiu. Jeż obiecał jednak wrócić po gitarę Catty i zostawił ją pod okiem Tailsa. Scratch i Grounder z kolei próbowali po cichu wrócić do bazy, ale Doktor Robotnik nakrył ich i skarcił. Ogłosił następnie, że zniszczy nie tylko radio, ale całą muzykę na planecie Mobius. Gdy przed jego bazą zatrzymał się ptak gwiżdżący piosenkę o Sonicu, Robotnik przepędził go. Ptak zrzucił następnie na głowę doktora jajo, które naukowiec wytarł. Następnie Robotnik przedstawił Music Destroyera - swojego najnowszego robota o bardzo czułym słuchu, dzięki któremu będzie w stanie wykryć każde źródło muzyki i się go pozbyć. Scratch i Grounder wyruszyli razem z M.D. do miasta, w którym robot zaczął konfiskować wszystkie instrumenty muzyczne od obywateli. Gdy Catty zobaczyła jak robot chciał złapać małego kangura grającego na bębnach, popchnęła go aby uciekał. Sama została jednak złapana przez Music Destryoyera. Tails próbował zatrzymać robota, ale został przez niego zdmuchnięty i zaklinował się we wskaźniku wiatru. M.D. przyprowadził Catty do Doktora Robotnika i zgodnie z jego poleceniem udał się aby kontynuować niszczenie muzyki. Robotnik przedstawił Catty swoją piosenkę, którą miała dokończyć grając na akordeonie. Piosenkarka jednak wyśmiała Robotnika grając na instrumencie, z którym wcześniej nie miała styczności. Zdenerwowany doktor kazał ją wtrącić do lochu, ale Catty mimo tego nie zamierzała układać piosenki na cześć Robotnika. Sonic w tym czasie uratował Tailsa i dowiedział się co spotkało Catty. Bohaterowie zakradli się do bazy Robotnika, gdzie jeż kazał Tailsowi polecieć na drugą stronę. Music Destroyer dostrzegł wtedy Sonica i próbował go złapać. Jeżowi udało się uciec i wtopić w ścianę. M.D. niemal wypadł z bazy, ale przedtem zdołał złapać Sonica. Gdy obaj spadali, Tails wyciągnął Sonica i postawił na ziemi. Music Destroyer spadł jednak na ich obu i spłaszczył, przez co ci nie byli w stanie dłużej walczyć. Doktor Robotnik tymczasem grał na organach swoją piosenkę, podczas gdy Scratch i Grounder pełnili funkcję chóru. Music Destroyer poinformował wtedy doktora, że złapał Sonica oraz Tailsa i zamknął ich w celi na dziedzińcu. Doktor ucieszył się i pogratulował Music Destroyerowi, a także awansował go na lidera Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. Scratch i Grounder zostali natomiast zdegradowani do stopnia chóru, mimo że błagali Robotnika aby im tego nie robił. Gdy Robotnik grał swoją piosenkę, Music Destroyer zastanawiał się czy nie powinien jej zatrzymać, ale stwierdził że to definitywnie nie muzyka. Niedługo potem Scratch i Grounder pilnowali celi Sonica, użalając się nad swoim losem i narzekając, że mają dość bycia chórem. Sonic zaproponował im wtedy, przez kraty swojej celi, pomoc. Jeż zasugerował, że razem z Tailsem miałby udawać że ucieka, podczas gdy Scratch i Grounder mieli go złapać aby odzyskać swoje posady. Roboty nie ufały jednak jeżowi i wiedziały, że Robotnik byłby na to za mądry. M.D. zauważył wtedy ich rozmowę i uderzył Groundera, a następnie pouczył roboty o zakazie rozmowy z więźniami. Scratch zgodził się wtedy na współpracę, ale nie widział jak pozbyć się Music Destroyera. Sonic odpowiedział, że wystarczy zgasić jego lont. Gdy to roboty to uczyniły, M.D. był niesprawny, a Sonic i Tails wypuszczeni z celi. Roboty ustawiły złotą klatkę na słupie, a Grounder rozlał dookoła olej. Sonic przedstawił wtedy swój plan: on i Tails mieli uciekać przed robotami, które w odpowiednim momencie miały na nich spuścić klatkę. Scratch zadzwonił następnie do Robotnika z telefonu Groundera, krzycząc że Sonic i Tails uciekają. Doktor jak najszybciej przybiegł na miejsca i zauważył niesprawnego M.D.. Sonic i Tails uciekali przed Scratchem i Grounderem, których Robotnik zagrzewał do dalszego pościgu. Kiedy jednak Sonic miał wbiec na rozlany olej, Tails podniósł go i przeniósł bezpiecznie nad kałużą. Scratch i Grounder sami wpadli w pułapkę i znaleźli się w klatce. Robotnik tymczasem znalazł lont Music Destroyera i umieścił go z powrotem, naprawiając robota. Sonic i Tails wkroczyli do magazynu, w którym znajdowały się zarekwirowane instrumenty muzyczne. Bohaterowie wpadli wtedy na pomysł i zaczęli grać na różnych instrumentach. M.D. i Doktor Robotnik wkroczyli do magazynu. Robot próbował ich zatrzymać, ale byli dla niego zbyt szybcy. Aby go wykończyć, Tails podłączył gitarę elektryczną którą znalazł Sonic do wieży nagłaśniającej. Gdy jeż zaczął grać bardzo głośno, Music Destroyer nie był w stanie wytrzymać i eksplodował, wyrzucając Robotnika z magazynu. Doktor spadł prosto na Scratcha i Groundera, którzy dopiero co wygrzebali się z klatki. Wszyscy trzej potoczyli się z powrotem po oleju do klatki. Robotnik kazał wtedy swoim robotom aby go wyciągnęły. Scratch i Grounder przeszli pod klatką i zaczęli podnosić ją dla Robotnika. Jednakże lina która trzymała klatkę była pokryta smarem i wyślizgnęła się Scratchowi z rąk i spadłą na szyję Robotnika. Na dodatek przed Scratcha i Groundera zostało wrzucone radio grające piosenkę o Sonicu. Robotnik zaczął krzyczeć aby ją zatrzymać, a po chwili podniósł klatkę i zaczął z nią gonić Scratcha i Groundera. Tymczasem Sonic i Tails uratowali Catty, przepraszając ją że tyle to trwało. Catty powiedziała że miała okazję nauczyć się trochę gry na akordeonie, ale nadal nie ma wprawy. Wyrzuciła następnie akordeon i wzięła od Sonica swoją gitarę, śpiewając swoją przebojową piosenkę po raz kolejny. Sonic Says Tails wędruje ścieżką, słuchając muzyki na słuchawkach. Nie zwraca uwagi na to, że Scratch i Grounder próbują go rozjechać walcem. Sonic przybiega na ratunek i zabiera przyjaciela z drogi. Gdy Scratch i Grounder wychodzą z walca aby zobaczyć czy rozjechali lisa, Sonic i Tails zajmują pojazd. Jeż tłumaczy następnie, że podczas słuchania muzyki należy zachować świadomość tego co dzieje się w otoczeniu, a także nie powinno się jej słuchać za głośno, aby nie uszkodzić słuchu. Sonic i Tails rozjeżdżają następnie Scratcha i Groundera walcem. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Doktor Robotnik * Scratch * Grounder * Catty Carlisle * Mad Dog Max * Music Destroyer * Zespół Catty * Śpiewający ptak * Pingwin grający na skrzypcach * Kangur grający na bębnach Ciekawostki *Alternatywną nazwą tego odcinka jest Sing It Again, Sonic. *''Piosenka'' śpiewana przez Catty Carlisle korzysta z melodii ekranu tytułowego gry Sonic the Hedgehog. *Gdy Sonic podnosi gitarę elektryczną, wypowiada słowa Check out my Eddie Van Hedgehog Impression odnosząc się do Eddiego Van Halena z zespołu Van Halen.